


After Practice

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony Tales
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Ponies Banging, horse sex, huge cocks, teenage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starlight gets so hot and bothered by Ace, does Ace like her back? Lemon r/r!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Practice

Starlight and Ace kicked the soccer ball around, Starlight trying to pay attention to their practice but distracted by Ace's hot body. He was soooo handsome! Sometimes she got wet between her back legs just looking at him and wondered if he would ever do it with her. She was madly in love with him.

"Good work out there, team!" the coach said. Ace grinned and Starlight almost had an orgasm. He walked up beside her and they went to the drink station for some water.

"Here," she said, handing him a cup with a sultry look on her face. Ace took it and gulped it down.

"Thanks, Starlight. You sure are good to have around," he said, blushing. Starlight gasped. Did he like her the way she liked him after all?! He poured her a cup and handed it to her and she drank slowly, ladylike sips...the water was cool on her parched throat but Ace was making her hot everywhere else. She finished her drink and went up to him, he was so sweaty and he smelled so good.

"Um...do you want to go back to my house? My parents aren't home!"

"Er, I guess?" He blushed again. Then suddenly he kissed her! (a/n: ponies can too kiss on the mouth clover's sis and her husband did in that one episode!!!) Starlight fell wet between her legs and kissed back, her heart racing. He did like her! He thought she was sexy and wanted to do it! "Let's go to my house, my mom isn't home for a while."

"Okay." She followed him until they were at his house and in his bedroom. She knew what was going to happen because she could feel how hard he was when he kissed her again and she was wet. "Ace..."

"Um, do you wanna...um, y'know..." He was so shy about this! Oh, her heart fluttered in her chest and her pussy got even wetter.

"S-sure! Oh, Ace, I've wanted you for the longest time now..."

"Me too, Starlight! I just never knew how to tell you!"

"Take me now, Ace!" Their mouths met again before she laid down on her stomach on the bed. Ace smiled and stood before her, revealing the full length of his dick, and Starlight gasped. He was at least ten inches! Would she be able to take him all in? "Oh, wow..."

"It's been waiting all this time for you, babe," Ace said, and Starlight felt even more touched. She'd imagined a stud like him had been with every girl in school, but he was a virgin just like her! It would be a special first time for them both! Ace got behind her and mounted her, kissing her neck, and she tried to relax as he began to push his huge cock into her tight pussy.

"Aah...! ACE!" she yelled, feeling a bit of pain as he stretched her, but it didn't hurt as much as she'd feared! Her body was ready! She moaned loudly as he suddenly slammed all the way into her, ten full, thick inches of stallion cock inside her, stretching her, making her feel so good! "MMMM, yes, fuck me!"

"With pleasure!" He started thrusting his dick in and out of her, nuzzling her neck as he did, and they both moaned so loudly the rafters almost shook! He felt so good inside her and judging by his moans and caresses he liked the way she felt around him! "Mmm, Starlight, yeah! I think I'm gonna cum!" He moved faster trying to bring her closer, holding back until she was ready to cum and soon she was. "AAaaaaaaah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!" she yelled, her juices pouring out of her soaked pussy to surround his cock. That triggered his cum as he shot his load inside her, yelling "STARLIGHT!" Then he pulled out and they lay on their side, holding each other. 

"Oh, Ace, that was wonderful," Starlight gushed. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, and I'll show you how much I love you as much as you want from now on!" Ace said. "Otherwise I'll have a lot of masturbating to do thinking about you!"

"Heehee! You won't have to do that much, I promise!" Starlight giggled. They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up later to clean up before Ace's mom came home.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone thinks Ace is a whore but I think he's a sweet boy at heart who saves himself for the one he loves. Besides, none of the other ponies could handle him, winkwinknudgenudge.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [After Practice - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237013) by [certs_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up)




End file.
